Life is but a dream
by crazy2toned
Summary: Casey has to write an essay about her family but is stumped on what to write about derek
1. chemicals react

Disclaimer: i dont own lwd or any characters

* * *

chapter 1

* * *

Casey sat at her desk tapping her pen on her notebook in thought. She'd been sitting at her desk trying trying to complete her homework assignment but she couldn't concentrate. She had to write an essay about her likes and dislikes of each person in her family. Casey had wrote about her mom, sister, Marty, Edwin, and George but she was having trouble with Derek. It wasn't easy to write because there were so many things about Derek that annoyed Casey but those things also made her like him. So as you can see thats why she was sitting at her desk not writing when she should be.

"Yo, Casey dinner's ready" Derek said as he barged into her room without knocking.

"Derek, get out." Casey screamed as she shot out of her seat and walked up to Derek and stared/glared at him.

They were so close to one another that there was only an inch between them. Casey quickly stepped back from him to keep the butterfly's at bay but it didn't help.

Derek smirked down at her with his head titled "Make me"

Honestly Caesy thought he looked hot when he did that but that made her angry because he didn't want to like him. Derek enjoyed annoying her and as her cheeks turned a light pink he kept smirking at her. Finally to her breaking point Casey put both her hands on his shoulder and with as much strength as she could muster, pushed him out of her room. Slamming her door behind her she followed Derek downstairs.

AT DINNER

"So, Casey how was school?"

"It was good, mom. I already finished all my homework except english but that isn't due for another week. Tonight me and Sam are going to go to the movies, i'll be leaving at quater after seven." Casey had a delighted dreamy look on her face.

Derek glared at Casey then looked down at his food, he was upset because he knew what Sam was up to even though he hadn't told him he could tell by the way Sam had been acting that morning. He was quite quiet throughout dinner but everyone else chattered away about the days events. While Casey went to clean the dishes Nora and George annouced that they were going to take the kid out to ice cream then go grocery shopping. So Derek and Casey had the house to themselve till Casey left in about an hour then it would be just Derek.

In the kitchen Casey had the radio on as she did the dishes. Derek went into the kitchen without being noticed and seeing her stand there swaying her hips to the music made him stop in his tracks. Then getting a evil idea he tip toes up behind her, took a deep breathe, and grabbed Casey around the sides as he yelled "BOO!!!"

Casey screamed and accidently dropped the dish she was cleaning back into the soapy water. Water splashed up and soaked both of them. Derek was trying to breathe through his laughter as Casey tried to calm her hammering heart.

"Derek! You jerk" Casey screamed over the music. Grabbing the towel she was going to use to dry the dishes Casey wiped the water off her face. After that Casey went over to the stereo and turned it off. She faced Derek and glared at him while he was trying to stop laughing. Angry, Casey stocked to the sink, grabbed the hose and aimed it at Derek. "Maybe this will cool you off" she yelled and pushed the lever down to spray Derek in ice cold water and she smirked.

Derek sputtered ans tryed to wipe the water off his face the best he could with his hands. Derek wasn't mad, he was amused. He stepped foward to grab Casey but slipped on the pool of water all over the floor. He grabbed Casey's shoulder to try and not fall but just pulled her down with him. To Casey the face Derek made was priceless and as she started to laugh her anger faded. Casey tried to quiet her laughter by burried her head in his chest as she clung to his shirt.

Casey laying on him and feeling her stomache against his as she laughed caused his body react. _**'Whats happening i shouldn't find my step-sister arousing' **_Rolling sideways casey slid off him and he quickly stood up going to his room.


	2. Don't Tell Me

Disclaimer: i don't own lwd or any of the characters

* * *

chapter 2-Don't Tell Me

* * *

Casey quietly entered the house a little after eleven. She dropped her purse and jacket by the door the kicked her shoes off. The night had gone so well at the beggining of the date.

**Flashback**

"Sam, thank you so much for bringing me to see this movie. I enjoyed it so much." Casey smiled with glee at her boyfriend.

Sam just gave her a smile back as he led her to the car. He gave her kiss before she got in the car then went and got on the drivers side and drove off towards his house. Casey was holding his free hand in her lap as they drove but when she looked around she relized they weren't heading toward her house but in the direction of Sam's house.

"Sam why are we going to your house its already ten, i'm suppose to be back by 10:30." Casey asked curiously.

"I just thought we would chill at my house for a bit since my parents aren't home."

"Uummm...ok i guess"

As they pulled into Sams driveway Casey let go if his hand. Sam though kept it on her thigh and when he turned his car off he squeezed it gently, making Casey uncomfertable but she didn't say anything. Following Sam into the house Casey unconsciencely rubbed the palm of her hand on her upper right leg, a nervous habbit of hers. For some reason she had an uneasy feeling about being in this house right now, all she wanted to do was run home. When Sam locked the front door after she walked in she felt even more uneasy. Casey walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and faked a smile as Sam sat next to her.

"It's almost ten after ten we should leave in a few minutes." Casey told Sam.

"Don't worry your only a five minute drive we have about 15 minutes" Sam said putting his arm around her. He leaned into her and started sucking on her neck. Use to it Casey let him.Then she felt pressure on her breast and a finger stroking her womenhood through her dress, quickly she stood up and turned to face Sam. She opened her mouth to yell at him but just shrieked as he grabbed her wrist pulling her back onto the couch. Then he forced her to lie down and he laid on top of her and started suckling her neck again.

"SAM!!..SAM!!!! What are you doing? Get off me!!!" Casey yelled as she tried to force Sam off her but didn't move him in the least. In a desperate effort she brought her hand back and balled it up then BAM! Sam stopped what he was doing to grabbed the side of his head where Casey punched him and cringed on pain. Feeling proud of herself Casey smirked but quickly regretted what she did when Sam brought his hand back and decked her across the face.

"Don't hit someone unless you expect to be hit back. All i wanna do is have sex, we've been together for 4 months." Sam growled out.

Casey started to push at him as hard as she could while tears of pain leaked from her eyes. Sam angry at what how she was acting grabbed her upper arms in a vice-like grip. Casey started trying to kick and out of sheer luck kneed Sam in his manhood, temporarly incompacitating him and forcing him to roll off her on to the floor. Getting up Casey stepped over him but as she did Sam grabbed the bottom of her dress.

"Your not leaving."

Casey just turned and ran, not caring that her dress just ripped all the way up the hem. Unlocking the door she ran out and made a dash home.

**End Flashback**

Casey slowly walked up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. Undressinguntil she was just in her bra and underwear she got into bed and pulled the blanket over her head. Laying in a tight ball Casey fell into a fitfull sleep. When she woke up the next day it was only 5 in the morning. Quietly getting out of bed she grabbed clean pajama's and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After her shower Casey stood infront of the bathroom mirror with her wet hair in a ponytail and stared at the pitch black bruise on her cheek and the finger marks on each of her upper arms. Lightly brushing her fingertips over the marks she finally let the tears come out. _'At least i wasn't raped' _Putting on her pj's Casey went back to her room locked the door and didn't come out for the rest of the day.

* * *

thanx for reading my story and reviews are very much appriciated 


	3. Face Down

After a week of only leaving her room for food and toiletries her family was getting concerned. Casey didn't come to dinner half the time and if she did she didn't talk. She was skipping school and not answering any of her friends calls. Nora and the rest of the family were getting quite worried. So they decided to have a family meeting to discuss how they would handle the situation.

"George, I don't know what to do I try asking her and she just says its nothing, that she just doesn't feel well!" Nora all but cryed out.

"I know honey we all have tried talking to her… except Derek"

Everyone turned to look at Derek.

"What, I'm the last person Casey would open up to. There's no point in trying she will just yell at me to leave her alone like she always does. What ever happened I say give her space and she will get over it I mean this is Casey we are talking about, she doesn't stay upset for too long she likes being peppy." Derek babbled out then cringed because he only babbled when he felt guilty and he felt guilty because he was also worried about Casey and had done nothing thus far to help.

He didn't want to help he was worried he knew exactly what had happened and just didn't want to accept it. If he asked her what was wrong and she said what he thought she would it would end up badly. Because if Sam had done anything to her he would kill him. Sam may be his best friend but Casey easily was more important even though he would never admit it. Casey just was an amazing person, she is smart and beautiful and is so fun to mess with and always positive. She was loving and loyal and deserved to be treated right, even though he always picked on her he would never truly hurt her. Derek never told her but he respected her more then he respected his own father.

While lost in thought the whole family was staring at Derek trying to convey how badly they wished he would try and help. Everyone could see through the façade they put up that the two actually cared about one another. Nothing they had done had gotten through, he was their last hope to helping Casey get through this. If he didn't try Nora had decided she would go see a psychiatrist about whether this was depression or not and possibly put her on some medication. It may have only been a week but for Casey that is anything but normal and Nora was seriously worried.

"Derek, please I'm begging you!" Liz pleaded with Derek.

Derek sighed giving into them. "Fine I'll try but I can't promise anything."

Nobody said anything as Derek stood up and went upstairs. Once he got to Casey's room he rapped his knuckles on the door, waiting for to tell him to enter. He could barely say come-in and slowly he opened the door and closed it behind him. Casey was lying on the bed wrapped tightly in her blankets with her back to him. He quietly made his way next the bed and rubbed the back of his head trying to think of something to say.

"Umm, so you missed English our essay was do today." Derek told her awkwardly.

"I don't care." There was no life to her voice she sounded so tired.

Derek's stomach knotted in worry. Gently Derek sat on the bed next to Casey. Casey didn't respond to the shift of the bed she knew Derek was there and didn't have the energy to tell him to get off. Actually she didn't want to, having him there was comforting. After a few minutes of silence, Derek not knowing what to say and Casey just not wanting to say anything, she turned towards him.

"What to do you really want Derek?" Casey asked, her tone exaughsted.

"I want to know what's going on in that crazy head of yours. What is bothering you so much?" Derek said staring at the wall, uncomfortable .

"I don't feel well that's all."

Getting angry now at her stubbornness to not open up to anyone Derek turned to her glaring. He was going to tell her that that was bullshit but stopped dead at seeing a darkness on her cheek. It was small just a line, a line where a tear had slipped down her face. Grabbing her face her wet his thumb and rubbed at her cheek. Casey cringed in pain but let him do it because it would hurt worse is she fought him. After a few minutes of washing her cheek he could see the full bruise on her face that she had been hiding with make-up.

"What the hell is that from! And don't you dare lie to me!" Derek said already knowing the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it…please Derek." Tears started pouring out her eyes. "PLEASE PLEASE, don't make me talk about it. I'm not ready PLEASE!" she started to grow histaric grabbing at his shirt as she cried harder and harder.

Derek wrapped his arms around her mumbling to her, trying to calm her down. He held her as tight as he could without suffocating her. It seemed like hours before her crying died down and she fell asleep. Derek stayed there holding her though. Eventually Nora came in to check on them and saw Derek holding the sleeping Casey. Derek put a finger to his lips signaling to be quiet and Nora nodded and left the room, even more worried then before. Derek would only be that nice if it was serious.


End file.
